It's Easier to Run
by HigherSpectrum
Summary: Something is lurking in the shadows of Gotham, blending too well with the surrounding darkness.


It's Easier to Run   
Written by HigherSpectrum   
Summary: Something is lurking in the shadows of Gotham, blending too well with the surrounding darkness.   
Rating: PG, I think   
Disclaimer: Batman Beyond and all of its characters do not belong to me and I make no money off of it. So there   
Note: No, I'm not telling you anything else about the story, read and find out. BTW- Thank Linkin Park for the title. I was is a tough spot and they helped me with one of their song titles. =)   


Chapter 1- Wind Whispers 

"This is impossible!" Terry exclaimed in frustration over the comm to Bruce. For the past half an hour, he had been trying to capture the agile villainess that was known as Tsin...Tsnoc...some long name. The problem was, not only was she agile, she was a contortionist. He could barely concentrate on catching her because of all the disgusting looking moves she was pulling. Every bola he threw missed, and not only because he had bad aim. 

Just keep your cool. Eventually she'll make a mistake.> 

"Oh, mmm." he sighed, "If I had a cred for every time you say that..." But he had no time to finish the thought, because 'Bendy Straw' had just switched from defensive to offensive. Darts whizzed at him, and he dodged them as best he could. One grazed his hand, but he barely noticed. 

Where were the cops? Surely this museum had a silent alarm? Terry hoped they got here soon before he made (or she made) too much of a mess. Somehow it just seemed to happen that way at fighting scenes. 

She's not moving in for hand-to-hand fighting.> Bruce commented. To test what even he had been thinking, Terry lunged at the thief. All she did was back away and throw more darts, these were more even less accurate target-wise. He realized then that his hand had gone numb. Something was in the darts. 

"Leave me alone!" she screeched in her high pitched voice. Her words started to fade into the air as soon as she spoke them. She clutched her bag of small artifacts and readied more darts with her other hand. 

"Sorry, can't do that." Terry explained, trying to gain use of his left hand again. Giving up, he blasted off the rockets in his boots and flew at the girl so quickly that she couldn't twist out of the way. The darts, as well as her bag, scattered on the floor. 

She got up as quickly as he did, but he was able to tie up her wrists behind her back with wire before she moved away. She struggled against him as he pulled her over to a pole that had been holding up an exhibit. The exhibit was presently all over the floor from when Ms. Twist had perched unbalanced on it. 

Make sure she can't get her arms over the top of it.> 

"Come on, it's too tall." Terry whined, not bothering to notice the confused expression on the girl's face. 

You never know.> He chose (wisely) not to say anything more to Bruce. 

He tied her to the pole extremely tightly to ensure that she wouldn't escape before he finally heard the police sirens. Her bag of stolen treasures laid just out of the reach of her toes, and she screamed as she tried to grasp them. She wriggled against the bonds and looked like she sprained her ankle five times before Terry was satisfied and left out of the window the thief had broken so messily as she entered. 

Going in the opposite direction of the cops, he landed on a low rooftop. He shook his hand, which he had no feeling in now whatsoever, and the numbness was starting to creep up his arm. 

What's the matter?> Bruce asked with barely any concern showing through his voice. 

"Dart skimmed my skin. I can't feel my hand." and Bruce promptly told him to come back to the cave to fix a quick cure, just in case the paralyzer was strong and traveled up his arm and to the rest of his body. Terry knew he wasn't done for the night, but a rest was inviting. 

"_Alllloooooooo_." something rasped. Terry dismissed the sound as just the wind as he called the bat plane with his suit.   
"_Alllloooooooo_!" The sound persisted, making Terry look around. The shadows on the rooftop were unmoving, and it was a clear night out-- nothing. If there was wind, Terry couldn't feel it through his suit anyway. Then the sweeping sound of the plane blotted out all other sounds and he quickly forgot about the small disturbance. 

He climbed into the plane and operated it as best he could with one hand (which wasn't all too well) and flew halfway back to Wayne Manor before he realized the barometer in the plane read that there wasn't any wind at all...   


A/N- Hmmm, slow start, but I think it'll get better. Sooo, is anyone interested? I beg of you to review. Please? 


End file.
